‘HBC 438’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 438’ was one of several seedlings resulting from an open pollination made in 2010 with female parent ‘YCR 123’ (unpatented). A single plant of ‘HBC 438’ was selected in 2007, and was asexually reproduced via softwood cuttings in a greenhouse near Toppenish, Wash. In 2008 ‘HBC 438’ was expanded to 30 plants, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. The plants were observed and evaluated for several years, and in 2012 a 1 acre test plot of ‘HBC 438’ was established in the area of Toppenish, Wash. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 438’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.